


Anosognosia

by AJcooper28



Series: Prosophrenia [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multiverse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJcooper28/pseuds/AJcooper28
Summary: What happens when someone who was damaged so much decided to share their pain generously?You get this
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Prosophrenia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005636
Kudos: 4





	1. Lovers Bitter Sweet

Panting weeps and tired eyes, showcasing denial and fear. Running like there was no tomorrow. Worried for what's to come, for what could or will happen—for what should happen. They run together, making sure neither of them falls or stumble. The loving entanglement the two have shared over time, all just for them to fall into an undesirable climax. "How bittersweet," is what they would think if they were just witnessing a movie or reading a cliche romance book. But sadly for them, this is their real-life—their real story.

Tears flow and fall down to hit rocks and dirt on the ground, like fast leaves leaving their parent tree. Each tap of the ground grows synchronous to the sounds of their beating hearts and shaking breaths. Screams of wonder and uncertainty, asking over and over where they are going. Just to be answered by unsure assurance again and again. 

"We're gonna make it! I promise you, we are gonna make it" the taller silhouette shakingly encourages and looks towards his partner, hoping they are affirmed even a little bit.

Even by lies—especially those he doesn't have faith in. Because even he is unsure if they are going to make it, to survive or be free from the mindless mob of figurative zombies behind them. To survive the possibility of losing one or the other whether it's by betrayal, selfishness, or too much selflessness. God does he hope none of that is set in their destiny. If he knew of the possibility of karma getting revenge for everything he has done, he would've done everything to make up for every single mistake in his life. All for the love of his life to be happy and laughing; making jokes about the simple things, instead of running and crying; running away from the extremes.

Every minute causes him more and more regret, not because it's all his fault but because he would've done everything to avoid this predicament. He just wanted a life with them where it felt like they were in a utopia. A fairytale where no matter what happens, they would always be happy with a happy ending. But now, seeing the hurt and pain in their eyes, all he could think of is a dystopia, a horrid reality where no matter where they go or what they do, they were always doomed to be miserable with an unhappy finale. 

God does he wish to apologize for everything, to be given another chance at changing the stakes and past. God does he wish to just sacrifice himself instead, even if he is to be like Prometheus—torn apart then brought back together again just for the cycle to repeat for all eternity. God does he wish–no. He can't keep thinking about this. He can't afford to keep thinking about the past instead of focusing on what's to come—on what he should do or can do. Because now, he has someone to protect. Those other times where he was in an impossible situation that involves him making a choice, did he just succumb to regret and withdraw from the fight? No, instead he always helped with the best of his abilities and this has always saved him and the people he cared about the most. He hasn't surrendered to fear and there is no way in hell he is starting now. 

The paramour thinks differently however, they still are unsure yet they still follow him. They trust him, especially since they can't trust anyone else. The epidemic has infected and affected many of the people they once called "friends". The only thing keeping them certain that their companion—their beloved—is not one of them is the fact that he still tries to protect them, to keep them safe, to bring them to safety despite everything that has happened. They just hope that their assumption is not mistaken. 

They look back at their companion after he reassures them one last time, beams of hope just barely visible in their eyes is enough to bring just a glimmer of happiness in his mind. He smirks apologetically. But despite his best attempts, his companion knows him too much to not know if he is in deep sorrow. But they also know not to push on it and just focus on finding safety, only then would they find the time to comfort him. Despite knowing this, they still feel guilty. They know it's quite childish of them, but they still feel angry for not being able to do more. For being usele–no, they shouldn't think that. Because that doesn't help their situation and definitely doesn't help their sorrowful escort. All they can do is just let it go, like water over stone. Despite that very phrase being their most followed guide, they somehow find it way more difficult in a time where they need it most.

After racing against death for so long, they finally stop. The deceleration followed by increasing shock turned horror. In front of them, an abyss of unknown qualities—no one knows the height, what lies deep below, if there is even a deep below or if it's just endless descent. They look back behind them, countless amounts of beings once called people. Then the two realized something; the abyss is like a void, no matter what they do, they will have to be sucked in. Otherwise, they meet the face of death. They look about at one another, the right one determined, the left one regretful. As the right one prepares to jump with him at the same time, he stops them.

"Wait, what are you doi-?" Before there was enough time to process, he pushes them off the cliff, sacrificing his very own self.

"No! Why!?" Trying desperately to reach his hand that remains far away like two countries on the opposite sides of a map. They scream and beg for him to join them and live, not to leave them and die. They cry like they have never cried in their entire life.

Despite the regret of seeing the disbelief and betrayal in his partner's eyes and tears, he also feels fulfilled at the same time. Now, he can at least say his last words to the person he cherishes the most. Now he can die happy, knowing that they are still alive and safe. Knowing that he has accomplished his selfish vow of being too selfless. His partner's loathing of his loving self-sacrifice.

"I love you"


	2. Welcome to Hell; An Unwanted Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving their friends from their abusive boss, AJ wakes up to an unexpected nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PHYSICAL ABUSE, RACISM, TRANSPHOBIA, AND MISGENDERING
> 
> ~~~~~ means transition  
> ■■■■■ means start of flashback/backstory  
> □□□□□ means end of flashback/backstory  
> \----- means the narrator is talking or explaining in their own way
> 
> Sorry for not updating in a while, school is hectic and this chapter is one of the longest to work on. I hope you all enjoy reading!

"Oh god!" They wake up, exasperated and scared due to the nightmare they had dreamt.

"Oh god...what the fuck…" They scold themselves before massaging their head to numb the aching pain, groaning and feeling tired out of their mind while trying to make sense of what just happened. 

Having nightmares with weird meanings isn't a surprise for AJ. Still, it annoys and creeps them out since they always seem to forget these dreams right after they wake up, without even having the time to understand what happened. Thanks to this, and the fact that AJ has been sleeping during the day and waking up at night, they haven't been getting much sleep. This causes them to experience painful headaches whenever they would wake up.

"Jesus Christ… what time is it?" Deciding to ignore it for now, AJ looks around in the darkness of their own room to find their phone which continues to ring.

"What the fuck? Who's calling me at this time?" Despite not knowing the time yet, AJ questions before proceeding to reluctantly answer the unknown caller.

"Hello-"

"AJ….we need your help…." A familiar voice whispers fearfully, as if they were trying to hide the fact they were calling in the first place.

After croaking a "hello", AJ gets a concerning response said through a cry for help followed by screams and sobbing on the other end. They get concerned.

"Pippa? What's happeni-"

"Please! Please come here, we need you…." The caller sounds like she is about to cry at any moment, which only makes AJ more concerned and scared.

The caller is AJ's friend Pippa, one of the strippers at the strip club where AJ works as a janitor. Or as the boss likes to call them, a "dust boy."

"Alright, I'll be right there!"

~~~~~

They arrive at the strip joint, panting and sweating in their gray hoodie and brown shorts. They look up at the neon sign that says "Fun Time Chix!" AJ would usually cringe at the name most days, but right now, it's the least of their worries...

"Oh god, I hope they are alright…" AJ mumbles, then immediately runs inside.

While trying to find them, AJ hears distant crying and angry shouts from a distance.

"That sounds like it's coming from the makeup room..." AJ mutters while panting desperately.

Worried and scared, with a heartbeat thumping at sonic speed, AJ rushes to the source of the sound, each step carrying them farther and farther, yet closer and closer.

"Please be fine please be fine please be safe please be safe please be-" AJ arrives at the room.

They get startled speechless from shock at what they see while remaining frozen in place...

They enter the makeup room, clothes strewn all over the place, the smell of trash perfume and overused makeup. But, neither the smells nor the clothes could bother AJ that much anymore. It might be because of them getting used to it, or it might also be because of the scene taking place in front of them...

~~~~~

In front of their eyes are two people; a figure of a short but strong man holding the hair of a girl while yelling profanities and banging her head multiple times. The girl being Mona, another one of the strippers and AJ's closest friend, who is like a sister to them. She's a petite, Asian girl wearing red underwear. She is known for being the happy, bubbly one, always quick to try her best and raise everyone’s spirits.

To the right side of the room is another girl. A dark-skinned girl who got knocked out cold with bruises on her body, Khara, the alpha of the strippers, one who AJ is not fond of and vice versa. She wears a bra and panty both colored in black with chains attached, including a lock in the middle of her knickers. 

To the left, against the wall, is another girl who stands still, scared and shaking uncontrollably. Her face evident with fear, a red slap mark on the left side of her pale face giving justice to her fright.

This would be the caller, Pippa, the quiet, reserved white girl. One of the 3. Although she isn't a stripper, just a cocktail waitress. She isn't "fond" of straight up using her body and being played with just to get some extra cash. It's already bad enough that she has to practically be in her underwear for "work attire", what more if she actually becomes a stripper?

"You little bitch! You think this is funny!? Are you mocking me!?" The taller shouts and continues abusing his victim.

"No sir! I'm sorry, it's because-"

"Because what!?" He interrupts the poor, weeping damsel and continues to mock her while pulling her hair even more, making her flinch.

"Because of that fucking pussy of a brother of yours who needed " _special attention?_ " He shouts while mockingly emphasizing the phrase _"special attention."_

Hearing this made AJ change from certain disbelief to seeing red. They clench their right hand tightly, not caring much about the blood oozing because of their nails digging into the skin.

They knew that the boss, Mahl, was the very type to do this often but this was going too far for AJ. They have always hated seeing Mona cry. She already has so much to deal with at home, so of course, seeing her cry and physically beaten is more than what they loathed in the world.

While trying to find a way to save Mona, AJ looks around and spots a knife cutter on one of the girls' desks. They grab it immediately and throw it, aiming at the only plausible target—Mahl's head.

The blade spins and spins like a rushing tumbleweed, the light of the dim room reflecting on its silver parts, it moves so fast that even the unlucky target can't react quickly enough before-

Bullseye! It hits the target, causing the abuser to fall stunned and stumble which then allows the injured victim to quickly move away to safety. Mona immediately dashes towards the passed out girl, Khara. She tries desperately to wake her up while crying, not having realized yet that AJ was in the room with them. AJ pays that no mind though, and is just glad they managed to save her. They sigh out of relief.

"Khara, Khara! Khara, please wake up! Please wake up! Please!" Mona cries as she continues to shake and plead for Khara to wake up but to no avail.

Tears quickly fall from Mona's face at Khara’s unresponsiveness, quick like waterfalls. AJ's worried expression turns into an angry one once they turn back to look at Mahl.

"You fucking bitch…" Mahl curses. 

Annoyed that his torture got interrupted, especially by the same person as always, he looks back at the direction where the knife came from. He looks at AJ who stares intently back. He grinds his teeth in anticipation, unable to wait any longer.

And there they are. AJ, the spoiled brat that would always stop Mahl from doing anything to the girls from day one especially when it comes to Mona. Mahl, the loathful, sexist, racist, pompous asshole of a pimp that would always give everyone in the strip club a hard time, especially the poor girls. In short, their feelings of hate were as mutual as reluctant handshakes.

"What the fuck man! What did she do this time that you had to be a fucking whiny bitch about it?" AJ shouts.

For Mahl; this, of course, struck a nerve.

"Whiny bitch? Me? A whiny bitch? Are you fucking kidding me? I am the whiny bitch!? What about her?" He points at the crying Mona.

"The stupid bitch is crying over another stupid fucking bitch! And I am the whiny bitch here!? I am the one paying you guys, I am the one who gives you guys money for food, clothes, everything! And this is all the thanks I get!? Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Each gesture and word uttered not only makes AJ's blood boil, but also makes them confused. 

_How can this pompous asshole be so egotistical that he can't even see how stupid he sounds right now?_

They don't even know how to react or if they should even react, which annoys them. It's almost ironic and hilarious, hysterical even. They scoff with a mockingly bewildered look.

"Are you kidding? Are you fucking serious right now? Khara is here, knocked out of her mind; Mona is crying because someone she cares about is heavily injured; Pippa is fucking scared out of her wits!" They yell.

"And you're questioning why I call you a whiny bitch? Because you are, you whine and punish us whenever you feel like it,' " AJ looks back at Mona, their expression softens before returning to their point, "Just accept it, you fucking baby. And what are we supposed to fucking thank you fo- hrrrk!"

Suddenly, as if in just a swift second, AJ finds themselves being forcefully lifted off the ground. They choke and desperately grab onto the arm that's lifting them. In front of them is a man that has a look that makes you wanna punch him into oblivion but also stay quiet and wish you never spoke or had the ability to. The sudden move isn't the only thing that's frightening. 

Sure, his eyes make anyone feel disgusted by piercing through their own eyes. But his smirk, his shit-eating grin, his smile that makes it look like he's sure that what he is or has been doing from this point has all been just. That's what's scary, what really gives AJ the shivers.

_How horrible can you be, that you can't even see that you are?_

This scares them. Is it because of the odd and questionably extreme obliviousness that shows there's no winning? Or could it be because that is the exact grin that AJ is way too familiar with for their liking, one that hits too close to home? No one knows, but perhaps it could be the latter. 

The unintentional tint of fright on AJ's eyes brings satisfaction in the pimp's mind. Well, to be fair, any hint of even a bit of fear would have satisfied this grotesque psycho of a man. Regardless, this leaves him a confident prick.

He gloats and laughs, "You're afraid...I fucking knew it…the desperation...the want to protect..it's all fake.." he continues his boast, tightening the grip at each word, "You act all tough but deep behind that stupid facade….you're like everyone else."

He sounds both satisfied and disappointed at the same time. Almost like a younger sibling who had won a game against their older brother, only to find out that it was a pity win. His face almost wants to turn into a disappointed, sad one. But he refuses, almost like he wants to keep his "grin" just to mock them more.

He laughs, "This...this is just sad…hahaha...this reminds me of when you even signed up to work here and wanted your 'pronouns' to be respected. Are you serious? What the fuck is that? Are you retarded? Obviously, you are a fucking boy in denial. So much in denial that you would even change your fucking pronouns? Hah! What next, you gonna be a tranny and have your dick cut off? Fucking hilarious."

The transphobe kept laughing and mocking the choking, gender non-conforming individual. It stings, though only a little bit.

For you see, transphobia in this world is not surprising, same with sexism and racism. AJ knew that and is almost used to it by now. The insults don't sting as much as before, even when people misgender them on purpose. Not many people know or are used to changing pronouns so it also doesn't surprise them when the girls misgender them once or twice. Sometimes they even get so pent up that they complain about it. 

But again, AJ's pretty used to it for the most part. At least Mona is the one who tries the most to correctly identify them which is more than enough. It does get a bit annoying though so AJ would mentally curse from time to time.

"Hey, boss!" One of the other workers interrupts, oblivious to what is happening, "The people are waiting!"

"Tsk. Alright, tell them to wait!" Mahl looks back at AJ, "...you're lucky I still have customers who pay us…" Mahl threatens menacingly at the nearly passed out AJ before dropping them carelessly on the ground.

This causes them to groan in pain while also feeling out their neck from prior choking, just to check if everything's still fine. Mona shoots a worried glance at them while also still trying to take care of Khara. She looks away out of shame and regret. 

After all, this all could have been avoided had she just been a little more obedient in doing her job. But, as Mahl said, she just had to take care of that "pussy of a brother of hers". But he isn't a pussy, he is very strong—at least, for Mona. It's not her little brother's fault that he is a "special child". It's not his fault that he's "different", or a "weirdo". It’s not his fault, never was.

■■■■■

Mona and her little brother had to fend for themselves. Which meant finding jobs to get money and food. That's all they needed. So when Mona started working at this hell hole, she couldn't complain because deep down, she knew she had no choice. She had to take care of herself and her little brother so anything, compared to their current situation, would have been a dream come true for them. 

Every day, they wouldn't worry about stuff like when's the next episode of their favorite show airing or whether or not they’d get vacation days. Instead, they would worry about when's the next meal that they're going to eat, or if there ever will be a next meal. But sadly, for Mona's case, this isn't some "rags to riches" story. 

No. This is far from it. But she can't give up.

She can't show weakness. She has to be strong, to be everyone's beacon of hope. Everyone's guardian angel of happiness. That's all she lives for, hope. Otherwise, what's the point of even living, if you're just gonna die anyway...? After years of being tossed away like some lost toy without a second thought, what kept her fighting then? What kept her striving to keep everyone else but herself happy? Hope. That's all she has left. 

Hope and the happiness of those around her.

After all, she can't be happy for herself anymore. She has lost that feeling long ago. Might as well preserve that feeling for everyone else, right? That's all she's good for anyway, right?

She has to stay strong. She has to stay positive, for everyone—especially for her little hero...

□□□□□

Pippa on the other hand—the scared little kitten—shaking, trembling even. Hasn’t moved this entire time. Just frozen in place, too paranoid and traumatized to move an inch. Everyone around her, crying, fighting, dying. And her? Just frozen like ice.

The poor dear could do nothing but quiver in fear. The poor thing has endured so much in her life; being forcefully touched without consent, being gaslighted by anyone she has ever known, never was even allowed to speak or object—just obey. She has endured so much that it has taken a toll on her, especially when it came to _"harsh language"_. 

■■■■■

You see, Pippa was always taught to be nice and obedient, always given treats when she was a good little girl and was taught the one rule she swore on her life that she would never break—never lie, especially to him...

Of course, what kind of person couldn't be able to keep such a simple, easy promise? Only the worst ones that deserve nothing but suffering of course! 

So she told the truth. She told everything. She kept pleading, begging for the kind one to help her. All that she wanted was to be helped. 

But alas, no one believed her. No one would. Others even called her a "liar". Hearing that very word uttered towards her, despite her never having lied in her entire life, made her entire world shatter into pieces. Everything fell apart at that very moment. How could she be a liar? Is it because she didn't tell the truth early enough? Had it been too late? Will she ever be able to redeem her actions? Are her actions even redeemable? Must she be punished?

So then, Pippa had made her own little vow too—hush and don't say a single word. Well even if she does, no one would believe her anyway…

And you might be wondering, what happened? What caused her to be like this?

Tsk tsk tsk…

No spoilers….

□□□□□

The atmosphere stays the same. Everyone's bloodied and beaten up, traumatized and broken in different ways. Only the sounds of crying of tears, shaking of desperation, shivering of fear, and coughing of blood echo throughout the room. After panting and recovering for some time, AJ takes a glance at each person in the room. 

First at Mona, with her tears flowing down faster and faster, like a dam so overflowed that it eventually breaks. Poor thing even has a black right eye that continues to cry blood from the constant banging and abuse.

AJ gives a saddened look before looking down at the passed out girl, Khara. Khara is still out cold and bruised up, like a log that got charred up. Despite their current relationship not being the best, AJ can't help but feel bad for the girl's predicament. She most likely was trying to protect Mona before AJ came in, which would explain the bruises and scars. Despite their many differences, AJ's still thankful for Khara's protection of Mona before she arrived.

And then a glance at the quivering Pippa. AJ can't help but feel empathy for Pippa's mental state. She must've been too scared to be able to do anything while the boss was here. And that most likely ticked him off even more which made the slap mark on her left cheek.

And last, AJ themselves. Nearly knocked out from the choking and almost out of air. Despite this, they were better off than anyone else in the room. This makes them feel a bit guilty and unfair. Why did everyone else have to experience so much while AJ got away without even a scratch? 

AJ looks back at Mona and Mona does the same, eyes full. Almost like a sad puppy's eyes. AJ thinks to themselves, when will this end? When will we be happy for once?

Mona shares a pitiful glance at them.

They could sense that Mona is asking that same question. They all are. But sadly, the only answer is….

I don't know…

~~~~~

The work shift ends with everyone leaving to go to their homes—well at least, the places they would call home. Almost nobody actually has a home at this point and they just try to find the closest to a comfortable spot where they can lay down and sleep.

Mona would go back to the box where her naked brother would be waiting inside, cold and shivering, hungry for food;

Khara would go back to walking around in the streets, searching for food and money while being mocked and shamed by the squatters on the streets; 

Pippa would go back to her boyfriend's house; and 

AJ would just go back to their apartment whose landowner hasn't kicked them out yet.

Sure, you could technically say Pippa has a home and AJ has an apartment as one too. 

But even so, for Pippa, it's still her boyfriend's rental home and who knows if they will even be able to keep it for long considering all the debts her boyfriend is still struggling to pay.

It might take just one more, "Just give us more time." Before the big one decides to just give up on them and take away everything. 

And for AJ, well, it wouldn't surprise them if they happen to be homeless once more just because of another accident. 

Late rent? Too young? Adult needed? Too messy? Too long of a stay? Lack of TLC?

"Geez, just say I'm too much of an Asian snowflake then I'll fuck off already." They grumble.

Racism against Asians is pretty common, even towards Filipinos. They would be described as "Unclean for having uncivilized bodies, gullible sellers and maids, etc.."

While it is a blessing to be able to speak English, AJ still struggles with signing up for anything regardless of what it entails, they would have to make a big decision every time. Do they lie about their race? Lie about their gender and deal with all the misgendering for a long while? Or both?

Still, they sigh at the possibility of yet another instance of them being kicked out of their apartment. How many more times do they have to be kicked out? To have to walk the streets before finally finding a place that would allow them to stay for at least more than 2 weeks? They breathe out their few remaining essences of hope left...

"No choice here...just have to live with it to survive I guess…"

~~~~~

The door opens. The light switch turns on. The light flickers. A disgruntled sigh follows a bouncy thud on the maroon-colored couch. They stare at the cracked drywall ceiling above them, jokingly thinking about how amazed they are that the crack hasn't collapsed on them yet.

"Would be a funny death." They laugh.

"AJ! Your rent is due! If you forget to pay it again, you can kiss your ass out of this place! Fucking Asians..." The landowner shouts.

While the landowner walks away while AJ could still hear her ranting racist remarks. Paying it no mind, AJ feels around their couch and finds the rent bills, just conveniently hidden. They find all of them marked "PAID." AJ rolls their eyes and tosses the now crumpled pieces of paper onto the trash can beside their couch. It shoots, making it rattle and rattle before coming to a stop.

"Bullseye…" they chant lazily.

Despite the bigoted biasees, AJ lets it pass. There are far more important things to worry about rather than common racism and discrimination. Like the well being of their friends, how they can prolong their unwanted stay, that kind of stuff. 

"Now that I think about it, I hope Mona is okay." They think to themselves.

"I mean, the last I talked to her, she was beaten up pretty badly. Fucking hell, why was Mahl so fucking mad? What did she do this time? I tried asking her about it but she said to just let it slide. Aaargh…" they groan.

They take a look at their now bandaged hand, dug with cuts earlier at the strip club. It's thanks to Mona for taking care of the wounds, though her worry was visible thanks to her gloomy expression and slow movement.

"God...I really need to be careful next time…" they mentally scold themselves, hitting themselves with the palm of the other hand.

They look at once more at their ceiling before giving a big exhale.

"God I'm so fucking tired, maybe I should rest for a bit…" they advise themselves while ignoring the screams and yells outside before drifting off to sleep. 

~~~~~

Meanwhile, screams of fright and desperation to stay alive flood the streets at night. Children running to their parents before eventually dying from betrayal. Friendships breaking thanks to secrets revealed. All this, thanks to one uninvited visitor…

Maniacal laughter escapes this visitor's lips as they look around at the chaos. Their gun of memories tightly held in their hand, they point at their innocently suspected victims, begging to have their lives spared, before shooting them with their own nightmares.

"Why are you doing this!?" A mother whose wife just got killed pleads for her children's safety.

All to just be another part of her children's "bad dreams."

Their hooded cloak shadows their facial features but that doesn't stop the people from fearing their toothy-grin. The darkness covering their eyes doesn't help with the fear of not knowing what they could be looking at, or if they could just be staring at you the entire time and you would never know it.

The chaos continues, people out of their minds flooding the streets. Some even start breaking into other people's houses just out of pure insanity. One even decided to break into our oblivious friend's apartment. 

One hit after the other, the man continues to bang his entire body into the entrance door of the apartment building. The people inside start to worry and wonder what the fuck is wrong with this individual.

"Wha-what is he doing???" One said.

"I think he is trying to break the entrance door!" The other answers.

"What should we do?!"

"Someone call the police!!!"

But it's already too late. The man, along with other crazed lunatics, has finally succeeded in breaking down their defenses. They flood the place with chaos, murdering everyone they see. 

~~~~~

"What the fuck…?" A phone call wakes up the sleeping AJ.

They get up from their nap to answer it, slouching. The building continues to shake while the walls echo with screaming and obnoxiously loud running steps. 

"Mona? Wait, an earthquake? Wh..what's that smell?" They question.

They turn on their phone's "flashlight", forgetting Mona's call, hovering the light over the source of the smell to find out.

"Hu-WHAT THE FUCK!?" AJ exclaims, dropping their phone upon discovering the source.

They clumsily grab the phone again to look at the source one more time for more clarity. 

Their attention averted towards a darkish-red—maroon liquid, seeping through their door. The lack of viscosity causes the liquid to spread more across the already dirty, wooden floor. 

But that's not what's keeping AJ on edge. It's the familiar stench and color that is.

"Bl-blood! Why the fuck-!"

All of a sudden, the door breaks and falls flat onto the puddle of blood. Revealing a deranged man who seems to be in his early 20s, his clothes rugged and spewed with blood, and a knife being played around in his left hand. AJ's pretty used to insane drunkards and high drug-addicts, but nothing like this. 

Their light continues to shine upon this dark figure. His eyes filled with red as well as veins so detailed, you would think they would pop right out of his eyeballs. He moves hysterically, rapid movement as mad as can be. Like a glitched-out NPC from a buggy game. Except this isn't a game, this is real life. And that scares AJ.

It's obvious how much sanity this young man has lost, whatever happened must've been so traumatizing that it causes everyone to act like a bunch of rabid zombies.

AJ can't decide whether to feel pity and curiosity as to what could have caused this, scared and fearful of their life—or both—which scares them even more.

They back away until their back touches the white, rough wall against the couch. Now sitting on the back pillows, AJ struggles to stay still—to not fall. Shaking and terrified, AJ stares into the eyes of their soon to be murderer. They tightly close their eyes shut, gripping the phone tightly while trying not to break it.

Now's the time to say your goodbyes, AJ. Any minute now…

~~~~~

"Hey pal, don't you know it's rude to break into people's houses?"

Suddenly, a stabbing sound is heard. It oddly sounds like a sharp spike impaled the spine of the person in front of AJ, causing blood to spurt out everywhere. 

With the phone-light still on, AJ slowly opens their eyes to see an unbelievable sight.

In front of them is the young man who tried to kill them, impaled with a long, sharp object protruding through his stomach. Upon closer inspection, the weapon used seems to be…

"A bone..!?" AJ mutters to themselves, " _but how..?_ "

The blood trickles out bit by bit, like an ignited spark from a broken gadget. The blood drips onto the wooden, broken floor. The dirt and rust start touching the droplets of blood with each drip. 

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Like a grandfather clock ticking and ticking, moving until it reaches midnight. The skewered victim remains twitching, unable to move. Can't decide whether he can't because of how much more pain will be given or because of the lack of capabilities to do so. Regardless, none of that matters, because the ending stays the same. He is not moving one bit.

"Silent now, are we? Well too bad, 'cuz this skeleton's got a BONE to pick with you." The figure jokes.

The mysterious figure then continues impaling him in different directions with more bones, each one as swift as the last. It doesn't take long until the young man gets fully filled with bones all over his body. It's like a messed up, gruesome sculpture of beauty. It is as beautiful as it is horrid.

" _What the fuck kind of play is this? Is this freak mad? What kind of sick fuck are they? And "skeleton"? Does this psycho think this is funny?_ " AJ thinks to themselves, trying to understand what is going on in front of their eyes.

They quickly return their gaze on to the mysterious figure after suddenly feeling their glare. The figure's face barely shows itself, only their one, blue eye allows itself to light up in the darkness of the night. It shines brightly with a flame-like fire flowing to the side, almost like magic. It's clear to AJ that whoever this being is, they are not human.

After the visitor removes their bones from the impaled dummy, the now corpse falls to the ground like a ragdoll, lifeless. Seeing this, AJ backs away even more, trying to keep their distance from this creature. The figure notices this and chuckles.

"Hey, hey, hey now. No need to be scared. I just saved yah. Now, is that how you treat a new pal?" He says.

" _New pal? Are they mad? Are we just gonna forget that you killed and tortured right in front of me and expect me to be fine?_ " AJ questions this person's logic in their head.

As if having just read their mind, the figure chuckles once again, still barely visible even with the light illuminating them.

"Hehehe. Nah, you're right. After all, I just skewered this kid right in front of your eyes. Can't expect you to treat me nice, now can I?"

AJ stays silent, unable to move or say anything. All they can do is just keep their tight grip on the fabric of their couch. The figure sighs.

"Welp, nothing we can do about that. Say, we started out on the wrong foot. How's about we start over, yeah?" They suggest.

"H-huh?" Is the only sound uttered by AJ.

"You know, introductions. Introducing ourselves, greeting a new pal. Here, I'll go first," the figure goes closer.

As they go closer, the phone-light slowly turns their shadowy figure into one that resembles a skeleton in a blue, hooded jacket. Each time they come closer, they lift their hand more and more until they are at a reasonable distance. They put their arm out, as if waiting for a handshake. 

"Hey there. I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton."


End file.
